L'instinc de propriété
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: ou: Touche pas mon Mumus!, fic humoristique en trois volets.slash SBRL.James et avec Evans et Remus bouquine. Personne ne s'occupe de Sirius et c'est dur pour son ego.2e Volet en ligne yeah!
1. Caprice

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (pleure), et même pas l'idée du pairing, ouin.**

**(réfléchit) remarque, il me serait venu à l'esprit un jour ou l'autre, hin hin hin…**

**Enfin bref, je dédie cette fic de Fougère à mes lecteurs qui m'ont attendue, et qui attendent encore, et qui seront un peu consolé j'espère et que je pense contenter d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais chut c'est un secret, ahmerde!**

**Note au lecteur: je rappelle aux non-initiés que ceci est un slash et implique donc deux personnes de même sexe dans des situation et avec des sentiments réprouvés par la morale religieuse et autre bouffonerie. Prière de ne pas lire si les amours dit "à la grecque" ne vous plaisent pas où vous répugnent. Si vous le faite quand même, c'est à vos risques et périls, donc soyez gentils et ne laissez pas de reviews insultantes. Ou je vous pourris la gueule. ****Merci.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

L'instinc de propriété ou :

**« Pas touche à mon Mumus ! »**

_Premier volet : Caprice_

Sirius leva le nez de son dépliant sur les bains de pieds du Yémen. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et pire que tout, à coté de lui, son deuxième meilleur ami était en train de lire un livre. En fait, il avait l'air tellement plongé dedans que ça l'énervait.

A partir du moment où Sirius Black est là, le monde se doit de graviter autour de lui, et pas autour de… « Rêves et divinations, niveau 4,67 ». Misère, en plus le livre était bidon.

Remus l'ignorait et commettait ainsi, à son insu, un crime de Lèse-Sirius.

Il aurait pu être pardonné si le livre en question avait été Playboy, mais là, il se trouvait en zone rouge, la zone « Punition et vengeance immédiate ».

Quelque part dans l'inconscient de Sirius, un mini-evil-Sirius riait comme un dément en hurlant que la vengeance serait terrible.

Et Sirius passa à l'attaque.

« Remuuus ? »

« Oui ? »

« L'est où mon Jamesie ? »

« Au même endroit qu'il y a dix minutes Sirius, dans les bras d'Evans. »

« Mais, c'est nuul » commenta Sirius, en poussant pour la énième fois le livre de Remus.

Remus qui tentait de rattraper son retard du à la pleine lune, et qui en plus détestait la divination.

« Sirius bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu veux ! »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? », il tapotait son livre d'un air sombre en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi une anémone des mers qui danse le jerk était signe que le rêveur allait bientôt mourir étouffé par son édredon.

Sirius eu un instant de désarrois, de toute évidence sa question était faite pour meubler le silence et embêter son ami. Et sûrement pas pour recevoir une réponse affirmative.

« Dans les cuisines ? » tenta-t-il

« D'accord, je vois qu'il est inutile de résister, je n'étudierais pas et grâce à mon meilleur ami qui n'est qu'un enfant gâté-pourri, je raterais mes études et je finirais chauffeur du Magicobus ou assistant du Rusard, jusqu'à sa mort où je lui succèderait, aigri et jaloux et je martyriserais des générations d'élèves. »

« Tu dramatises là. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. » répliqua Remus avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Et en plus je ne suis pas un enfant gâté-pourri ! »

Remus leva un sourcil signifiant « tu pense vraiment me faire avaler ça ? », auquel Sirius répondit par une moue.

« De toute façon personne ne m'aime. »

Il levas les yeux au ciel, « Siriusus, Siriusum est» : on ne le changerais jamais.

Remus posa délicatement son livre dans son sac tandis que Sirius balançait son dépliant par dessus son épaule.

« Allons en route ! Les cuisines nous attendent ! » Sirius partit en gambadant, chantant un air de piraterie. Le mini-evil-Sirius de l'Inconscient jubilait, son plan avait fonctionné, il était redevenu le centre d'attention principal pour la seule personne qui comptait dans un périmètre de 50 mètre.

Résigné, Remus suivit son ami, en levant les yeux au ciel.

°

°

°

« Comment ça « plus de coockies ? » » Sirius avait l'air catastrophé, son pire cauchemar refaisait surface pour la deuxième fois de sa scolarité.

Remus se pris la tête entre les mains, il détestait sa vie. D'abord le harcèlement puis ça. Il allait devoir calmer un Sirius en manque de coockies…

« Seigneur, pourquoi moi ? » pensa-t-il sérieusement

Sirius marcha vers les elfes de maison, furieux, près à faire un carnage. « ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI IL N'Y A PLUS DE COOCKIES ? »

Les elfes se tassaient dans un coin en tremblant.

« Jabaah est désolée Monsieur, mais les elfes devaient préparer le dîner de ce soir et on leur a donner l'ordre de ne pas faire de gâteaux en plus Monsieur, nous devions préparer un repas spécial Monsieur… »

« QUI VOUS A DEMANDE UN TRUC AUSSI IDIOT ! »

« Le professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, il a dit qu'il préparait une surprise Monsieur, et que les gâteaux devaient être exclus de notre programme aujourd'hui Monsieur. »

Les nerfs de Sirius étaient presque visibles sur son visage.

« J'EXIGE DES COOCKIES ! TOUT DE SUIIIITE ! »

« Jabaah ne peux pas Monsieur. Jabaah est désolée, mais le professeur Dumbledore nous à interdit de faire des gâteaux pour les élèves Monsieur. »

Sirius allait sauter à la gorge de l'elfe, mais Remus lui lança un maléfice du saucisson et il chut bruyamment sur le coté. Les éclairs dans ses yeux étaient tellement éloquents que les elfes n'osaient toujours pas sorti de leur coin.

« Dites, on ne vous a pas interdit ne nous donner du chocolat ? »

« Euh, non, on a rien dit à Jabaah à propos du chocolat… »

« Alors donnez-nous plusieurs tablettes et nous allons vous laisser travailler. »

Les protestations silencieuses de Sirius semblaient avoir faibli.

« Et si vous pouviez nous donner des petits fours salés ce serait un grand soulagement pour nous. »

L'elfe au nez en forme de champignon agita la tête et présenta le tout devant les élèves.

Sirius ne râlait plus du tout. Enfin, seulement parce qu'il était attaché.

Remus le fit léviter hors des cuisines et ne le libéra que deux couloirs plus tard.

« AAH ! Mais c'est quoi cette aberration ? Pourquoi y'a plus de coockies ? »

« Sirius, si tu ne te tais pas, il n'y aura pas de petits fours, ni de chocolat. »

il se tut immédiatement et plongea sa main dans le sac en papier fourni par les elfes.

Il la ressorti pleine de chocolats et en enfourna une pleine fournée dans sa bouche.

« N'embège, gue ch'est po lochigue dou cha. »

« Pardon ? Sirius, on ne te comprend pas quand tu parles la bouche pleine ! »

« Che barle la bouche bleine chi jeu veux ! »

« Oh grandit un peu Sirius, tu veux bien ? »

« Jamais ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, Sirius était un cas désespéré. Puis il fit un arrêt sur image, bloqué, incapable de bouger. Derrière lui, Sirius lui rentra dedans violemment.

« Aaaah mais t'es malade de t'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir comme ça ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Remus ? Ouhou ? » Sirius lui passa la main devant les yeux, aucune réaction.

Puis finalement Remus se tourna vers lui :

« Vite, de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

« D'un Moony bizarre. »

"Sérieusement? Je suis bien là?"

Sirius eu l'air surpris. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Y'a des filles qui arrivent ? C'est ça ? »

Remus lui lança un regard noir « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être James ? »

« Euh, non ? »

« Alors ta question était stupide. »

Puis soudain la lumière se fit vraiment dans l'esprit de Sirius.

« _Il_ arrive c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un air méprisant.

« Oui, _il _est au bout du couloir, enfin, _il_ était, _il_ se rapproche là… Alors ? J'ai l'air de quoi ? »

« D'un crétin fini »

« Sirius arrête, il est au coin, dit moi vraiment de quoi j'ai… »

Trop tard, « _il_ » était là et passa devant eux sans un regard.

Remus leva une main timide en signe de salut.

« Salut Severus. »

« Dégage. » répondit le Severus en question.

Le mini-evil-Sirius de l'inconscient se mit à hurler en tapant du pied, il était hors que question qu'un Snivellus en vadrouille lui pique la vedette.

« Oh Severus, je… »

Remus allait le suivre, en prétextant une question sur les cours de potion quand derrière lui, Sirius lui balança une baffe magistrale derrière la tête.

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? »

Remus se retourna, furieux, se massant l'arrière du crâne.

« Non mais t'es pas bien Padfoot ? »

« C'est toi qu'est pas bien arrête ça tout de suite ! » répliqua Sirius vertement, « Tu te rabaisse devant cette serpillière, tu devrais avoir honte ! »

« C'est MA vie Sirius, j'ai des choses à faire, et un renseignement à lui demander alors fiche moi la paix ! »

°

Pendant ce temps Severus Snape les regardait d'un œil torve. Il s'ennuyait profondément. Il n'avait qu'une envie, déguerpir en vitesse pour retrouver sa chambre douillette avec un Lucius bien calé sous la couette.

Pendant se temps les deux crétins continuaient à s'engueuler et lui il poireautait comme un crétin.

« T'as toujours l'air crétin » lui souffla sa part-de-Sirius-inconsciente-que-nous-avons-tous.

« Ta gueule. » lui répondit son identité principale, posément et calmement. Il ressenti une grande bouffée de reconnaissance pour elle.

Et il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute penser à consulter un psy.

Et les deux cités précédemment furent d'accord.

Et il décida qu'il était temps de réagir.

« Bon, la querelle de couple est finie ? Je peux m'en aller ? »

A sa grande surprise les deux crétins rougirent.

Remus se mit à cafouiller qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout, euh ensemble, enfin, bref, tu vois quoi, non mais je veux dire que euh… Tandis que le cerveau de Sirius était en alerte rouge, pour cause d'image mentale non désirée.

Au final, Remus lui demanda un renseignement idiot sur une potion bête comme chou et Sirius restait incapable de parler, avec un air bizarre et un vague sourire. L'air parfaitement crétin.

« Comme d'habitude » pensa son identité principale

« Héééé ! Même pas vraaaiii » protesta sa part-de-Sirius-inconsciente-que-nous-avons-tous.

« Doit vraiment aller voir un psy moi », conclu-t-il pour clore le débat.

°

De retour dans la salle commune, Remus boudait. Sirius l'avait fait passer pour un crétin finit devant Severus et il allait devoir recommencer ses travaux d'approches. Hors, les travaux d'approche vers un Severus anti-loups-garous et anti-maraudeurs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de plus aisé à faire.

Et Sirius avait tout fichu par terre.

Par pur esprit de vengeance, il lui décocha une baffe en le traitant de crétin pour la 37 e fois en vingt minutes.

A ce moment précis James revint dans la salle commune, sourire béat aux lèvres, chemise défaite et traces de rouge à lèvre sur le col.

« Les gars, je suis heureux, e-r-e. » (l'orthographe n'était pas le point fort de James)

« Ah, tu as plaqué Evans ? » demanda Sirius, plein d'espoir.

« Non, elle est à son club de potions. Elle est tellement douée… »

« Beurk, ça je voulais pas le savoir » répondit Sirius, dégoûté.

« Je parlais pas de sexe, crétin ! » et il lui flanqua une baffe.

Sirius se leva « Non mais c'est une manie ou quoi ? Y'a écrit « Frappez-moi » sur mon front aujourd'hui ? » Et il partit furieux vers son dortoir afin de bouder pleinement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda James perplexe.

« Laisse, il a ses règles. »

°

°

°

A l'heure du repas, ce fut un Sirius méfiant qui guetta l'entrée de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci entra tranquillement, s'assit, tranquillement, et quand il prit enfin conscience que tout le monde le regardait parce que les plats ne se remplissaient pas, il se mit debout, tranquillement, et parla (enfin !)

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous allez servir de cobaye à une expérience personnelle. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, et les professeurs avaient l'air las.

« Dans le cadre d'une étude sociologique, en partenariat avec le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Humbert Humbert (1), j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vos repas seront modifiés. Ils seront désormais exclusivement composé de sucreries. Chaque journée aura son thème, et, comme certains élèves ont déjà pu le remarquer, les elfes des cuisines ne distribuent plus des gâteaux mais bien des petits fours salés. Aujourd'hui nous testons les tartes au citron et les crèmes vanille et chocolat. Bon Appétit ! »

Il y eu un accueil mitigé.

« Aaaaargh mais je vais reprendre du poids ! »

« Yeah, je vais adorer je sens »

« 'Tain, on va devoir se brosser les dents deux fois plus. »

« Mais t'a vraiment un problème toi ! »

« Noon, si je grossis je ne pourrais plus me présenter au concours annuel des Mary-Sue ! »

« Moi j'aime pas les sucreries… Je fais comment ? »

« Tu me donne ta part, hé patate ! »

« Mais je suis diabétique moi ! »

« J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore était un génie » déclara Sirius en prenant une septième part de tarte.

« Tu parles, »grogna Peter « Il a encore fait un pari idiot et c'est nous qui en faisons les frais »

« Oooh, on va pas se plaindre, pour une fois que ça nous arrange… Et ça change de l'ordinaire ! »

« Et la foi où il a fallu élever des crabes de feu dans nos baignoires, pour voir si on arrivait à garder des animaux dangereux sans se blesser ? »

« Et la foi où il a voulu jouer toute la saison de quidditch en une semaine ? »

James eu une grimace « Pas sa meilleure idée, j'ai finis avec la grippe et je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant trois jours. »

« Comme tout les joueurs » ajouta Lily, « Moi je me souviens surtout que nous avions tous la crève et un torticolis infernal à vous suivre sur vos balais toute la journée »

« Et la foi où il a supprimé les cours ? »

Les regards se firent rêveurs, et Peter manqua de s'enfoncer une cuillérée de crème vanille dans la narine.

« Et vous vous rappelez de la « Semaine du Maillot de Bain » ? »

« Tu parles, ont à tous finis grippés , une semaine en maillot au mois de décembre, ça pardonne pas ! » grogna Lily

°

Au loin, à la table des Serpentard, Severus regardait son assiette d'un air mauvais.

« Je ne t'aime pas. » lui dit-il

« Alors Severus, on parle à la nourriture ? » demanda Lucius « Des petits problèmes de santé ? Un peu de fièvre ? »

Voyant très bien où il voulait en venir, Severus acquiesça :

« Oui, tu as raison, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vais devoir aller me coucher. »

« Attend, je vais t'accompagner, on sait jamais, tu pourrais faire un malaise… »

Les deux élèves quittèrent la salle, et une fois dans le couloir se mirent à courir.

« Le dernier à poil est en dessous ! » cria Lucius en prenant une longueur d'avance.

Severus accéléra comme un damné.

* * *

(1)Je m'aime quand je fais des références ignobles… s'embrasse fougueusement

* * *

**Voilà, le premier volet de cette fic en trois chapitre est terminé !**

**Le prochain est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, si tout se passe bien !**

**Et n'oubliez pas :**

**REVIEW ! C'est tout ce qui pourra me motiver pour écrire plus vite…**


	2. Averse

**Disclaimer: Malgres mes tentatives desesperees, aucun perso ne m'appartient. Par contre, on me les prete. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée vu ce que j'en fais. Mais si JK est blonde je vais pas me plaindre hein?**

**Attention: Cette fic contient des Maraudeurs, des slashs, et des poulets qui traversent la route**.

**Attention IMPORTANT : Je suis actuellement en Angleterre (lucky me, je sais), et ne dispose donc pas d'un clavier normal avec les accents la ou ils faut. J'ai pris un beta readeur pour rendre ce texte plus comprehensible, mais n'ayant pas de nouvelles desa partje suis contrainte de poster ce chapitretel quel pour le moment. Il n'y a donc aucun accent d'aucune sorte. Si vous avez vraiment trop de mal a comprendre, prenez votre mal en patience, un ordinateur avec clavier francais sera a ma disposition apres la Fete Nationale. Apres le 14 juillet quoi.**

* * *

* * *

L'Instinc de Propriete

Ou _"Pas touche a mon Mumus"_

_Second volet: Averse._

Sirius et Remus couraient dans le couloir. Plus loin dans un couloir on pouvait entendre le chapelet de juron egrene par un Rusard furieux.

Le concierege n'etait en poste que depuis trois ans, et deja, il pensait a sa retraite, loin des Maraudeurs, loin des bombabouses et loin des couloirs humides. Il aurait tres bien pu la demander sur le champs mais…

L'ennui c'est qu'il serait aussi loin de Mlle Pince et de quelques eleves qu'il aimait regarder au detours des couloirs.

L'un dans l'autre, il valait mieux rester.

Mais a l'heure actuelle, le Concierge ne pensait qu'a une chose, attraper les eleves qu'il avait failli surprendre en train de se livrer a des actes de vandalismes sur le tableau du Cretin A Queue de Cheval, comme il aimait l'appeler, ou Chevalier du Catogan, comme le faisait ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personellement. Pas qu'il desaprouve le fait qu'on puisse avoir envie d'emmerder le Chevalier, mais il est des choses qu'on doit respecter, et les vieux tableau en font partie.

Rusard courait en poussant des jurons au fur et a mesure que les pieges tombaient.

Bombabouse a droite, esquivee de justesse… Pour mieux tomber dans la bouse de dragon.

Mais… Si les pieges sont dans cette direction, c'est qu'ils ont pris un autre chemin, celui vers le huitieme etage…Et pour y aller, on doit le passage que personne n'est sense connaitre… Il poussa une tenture et s'enfonca dans le tunnel, il allait les prendre de cours…

o

Remus se retourna.

"Bon sang, il a pris le raccourci ! Il est juste derriere nous!"

Le sang de Sirius ne se glaca pas, ni ne se figeat, il aimait par dessus tout les moments ou il se sentait en danger.

Et de toute facon, une fois pris, il n'y aurait aucune preuve. Comme d'habitude.

Mais, ce n'etait pas le cas de Remus. Remus paniquait, Remus s'inquietait. Remus avait deja mauvaise conscience.

Sirius lui souffla : "Je me Padfoot, comme ca, je pourrais nous preparer la Salle sur Demande."

Remus le vit se transformer et prendre de la vitesse avant de prendre un tournant. Lui-meme accelera.

En courant comme un derate, il arriva dans le couloir du huitieme etage, ouvrit la porte, ou il trouva Sirius, et referma a toute berzingue. Il etait echevele, sa chemise ouverte et sortie de son pantalon.

"Il va arriver dans le couloir dans trois secondes. Ouvre ta chemise."

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de parler, il entendit les bruits de pas de Rusard, senti sa le boutons de sa chemise sauter et Remus le tirer vers lui brutalement. Les pas s'arretaient devant la porte. Remus l'embrassait avec force, la main dans ses cheveux.

Son cerveau eu un vague blanc, mais par chance la partie de son cerveau appelee Instinc de Conservation compris ce que Remus faisait, et passa la main dans la chemise ouverte de son ami.

o

Rusard etait devant la porte du placard, sachant tres bien ce qu'il allait y trouver: deux jeunes gens, fatigues, rouges, et essoufles d'avoir tant couru.

Il ouvirt a toute volee, il avait une fois de plus gagne. Messieurs Potter et Black seraient punis tres…

Ce n'etait pas Potter. C'etait indubitablement Black, mais avec Lupin.

Et si ils etaient rouge et transpirant ce n'etait pas pour avoir couru.

Se sachant parfaitement stupide, il referma la porte et continua son chemin, il avait du se tromper, les malfaiteurs devaient encore courir.

Mais Rusard avait perdu toute envie de les poursuivre. Rusard etait stupefait.

Il avait pris l'habitude de reperer les couples de ce genre, comme Malfoy et Snape, qui copulaient dans tout les placards. Chose etonnante, personne a part lui ne les avait jamais surpris. Ils lui avaient meme offert de participer une fois.

Bon, pour Lupin, passe encore, mais BLACK? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait surpris Black en train de peloter des jeunes filles derrieres des tentures.

Enfin, les choses changent, pensa-t-il en soupirant. En tatant sa poche pour prendre ses clefs, il se dit qu'il serait tout de meme temps de rappeler Snape. Avant qu'il ne devienne un vieux concierge aigri.

"C'est bon Sirius, tu peux me lacher maintenant, il est partit."

Sirius le lacha precipitement.

Les deux jeunes gens s'eloignerent l'un de l'autre avec gene.

"Il ne c'est rien passé hein?"

"Jene sais pas de quoi tu parles Padfoot."

Sirius s'approcha d'un fenetre en reboutonnant sa chemise. Au loin, gambadant sur le basalte, un volatile traversait une route.

"Hey, Remus, viens voir, y'a un poulet qui traverse la route!"

"Tres drole Sirius" repliqua ce dernier en s'eloignant.

"Mais c'est vrai!"

"L'alien de la semaine derniere etait vrai aussi Sirius?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

_(Quelques semaines plus tard)_

"Hey, Remus, tu devineras jamais!"

Remus leva le nez de son livre de metamorphose et jeta un oeil desespere vers le Sirius triomphant assis en face de lui.

"Tu va me laisser reviser en paix?"

"Aucune chance. Essaie encore."

"Tu vas monter un spectacle de claquettes avec des endives geantes?"

"Pas mal, mais absolument pas, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire de claquettes."

"Ah."

"Oui, et c'est cruel de ta part de me le rappeler, parce que c'est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais reussie a achever dans ma vie" , Il eclata en sanglots.

"Sirius, s'il te plait…"  
"Bon, en fait t'a pas devine, mais je vais te dire quand meme parce que t'es nul en devinettes."

"Dis-moi donc, que je puisse reviser en paix."

"Ca sert a rien d'essayer, je vais pas te laisser, parce que Remus… JE M'EMMERDE!"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius etait epuisant, pire qu'un gamin.

"Va voir James" lui dit-il en ayant l'impression de lui dire d'aller voir sa mere.

"Nooooon, Jamesie-cheri m'a abandonne lachement, je ne veux plus le compter dans mes maraudages de patrouilles."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'a pas encore abandonne l'idee?"

"Non" repondit Sirius, ravi "je ne me decourage pas après un echec."

"Un echec, je comprend, mais la c'est systematique!"

"Pas du tout, tu dis ca seulement parce que tu n'a pas aime etre coince dans la neige avec moi la semaine passee." Sirius venait de lancer son attaque la plus celebre dite de la Culpabilisation Affective.

Remus poussa un soupir a fender le Coeur et posa son livre.

"Bien, tu t'ennuies, alors quoi? On ne peux pas sortir, il pleut. James est dans un coin avec une jolie fille sur ses genous, Peter est dans un coin avec une jolie fille sur ses genous, Alice est sur les genous de Franck, alors maintenant dis-moi, vraiment: POURQUOI PAS TOI?"

"Parce que j'ai personne." Repondit Sirius en boudant.

"Et depuis quand le Grrrrand Sirius Black n'a personne un vendredi soir?"

Depuis le placard, pensa Sirius sans l'ouvrir pour autant.

"Depuis que le Grrrand Sirius Black n'a plus son faire-valoir prefere."

"J'ose esperer que tu ne parles pas de James."

"Bah, si, he patate, qui d'autre? Meme Peter est si maladroit avec les filles."

"Soyons honnete" repliqua Remus " Peter n'ose pas leur parler, et James manque seulement de tact."

Sirius repondit par un ricanement "Ce n'est plus du manque de tact a son stade"

"Oui, je sais, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour definer sa rustrerie et son manque de tact."

"Oui, bon, bref, on s'en fout", éclata Sirius en tyrant le livre des mains de Remus. "C'est l'heure de Marauder. Passkon est les Maraudeurs."

"Euh…"

"A quoi ca sert de se faire appeler Maraudeurs si on ne maraude pas hein?" continua Sirius en tirant Remus par le col jusqu'au dortoir.

"Prend ta cape, on va dehors mon ptit loup!"

"Sirius…", Les yeux de Remus avaient retrecis et pris un éclat assez inquietant. "Tu sais a quel point j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ca."

"Ouaip, mais je suis le Grand Sirius Black, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose a foutre."

Et toc! conclu-t-il interieurement.

o

o

o

"Je m'ennuie toujours"

"Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y a rien a faire en foret a cette periode du mois."

Sirius tapa rageusement dans une fourmiliere en grommelant que Remus y mettait que de la mauvaise volonte et que personne ne le comprend dans ce monde de brute.

"Je n'aurais pas fais ca a ta place."

"Quoi?"

"Le coup de pied dans la fourmiliere."

"Fallait bien que je me venge sur quelqu'un tout de meme."

"Souviens toi de la reincarnation, un jour ces fourmis viendrons se venger tu sais."

"Qu'elles viennent maintenant, ca me fera toujours une occupation." Repondit Sirius, toujours aussi fier de lui.

Son ego ronronnait comme un chat bien nourri. Puis son cerveau enregistra un leger tremblelement dans l'air. Des vibrations assez legeres. Quelqu'un en train de lui parler.

"Pardon tu disais?"

"Sirius, il pleut."

Sirius leva le nez. Effectivement, il pleuvait. Et dans quelques minutes il pleuverait a verse.

"Et merde!"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

Les deux jeunes garcons coururent vers le porche du chateau. Quand ils l'atteignirent, dix bonne minutes plus tard, ils etaient tout deux trempes, et hors d'haleine.

Plie en deux, Remus se tenait les genous en respirant bruyament. Sirius, tira le loquet. La porte ne suivit pas.

Il tira plus fort. Rien. Il poussa. Toujours rien.

"On est coince." Gemit-il, la pluie allait ruiner sa coiffure.

"Sirius, je t'ai deja dit que tes blagues n'etaient pas droles."

L'ego de Sirius ne ronronnais plus. Il etait vexe.

"Comment oses-tu remettre ma parole en doute?"

Remus repondit par un regard suffisament eloquent.

"Mais c'est que tu es mesquin, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai legerement arrenge la realite a mon gout que je suis un menteur auquel on ne peut pas faire confiance."

Son visage outré ruisselait d'eau et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage.

Quelque chose dans l'estomac de Remus fit "gloup".

Sirius croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, nez en l'air, faisant fi de la pluie. Il boudait dans les regles de l'art.

Remus le regardait d'un air attendri. Sirius ne grandirait simplement jamais. Il pourrait rester sous la pluie jusqu'au lendemain si Remus ne s'excusais pas.

Dans son estomac, la chose qui avait fait "gloup" commencait a faire une sensation de "rrrrrrraw".

Il allait poser la main sur l'epaule de son ami pour lui presenter des excuses digne de sa bouderie (c'est a dire semettre a genous dans la pluie et offrir sa vie, son ame et son lapin en peluche a Sirius), quand celui-ci se retourna et lui Agrippa le bras.

"Tu le vois?" demanda-t-il d'un air un tantinet hysterique.

"Quoi?" demanda Remus, meutrit par l'etreinte brutale sur son bras innocent.

"Le poulet la-bas", Sirius designait le chemin qui menait au chateau.

"Quel poulet?", Remus avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait rien.

"Le poulet…" Il n'y avait plus rien sur la route. "Mais il etait la, enfin je l'ai vu!"

"Mais oui Sirius, comme tu as vu le Pere Noel en deuxieme annee."

Sirius restait bouche bee devant tant d'injustice, traite de menteur une premiere fois, son dernier ami le traitai d'affabulateur. Tout ca parce qu'en deuxieme annee il avait confondu Dumbledore rendant visite a Remus dans le drotoir avec le Pere Noel.

Il repris aussitot sa position de boudage. Un tantinet inquiet toutefois, si Remus n'avait pas pu voir le poulet avec sa vision de loup-garou, alors il avait peut-etre des hallucinations.

Il se retourna pour demander son avis a Remus et trouva ce dernier a ces pieds.

"O Sirius, mon amour, pardonne moi,

Jamais plus je ne douterais de toi.

Vois, je suis a genous, et je t'offre ma vie

Et mon lapin en peluche aussi" declama ce dernier d'un ton grandiloquent.

"Vraiment?", demanda Sirius, mefiant "Meme Monsieur Lapinou?"

"Deux jours, pas plus."

"Tope la!"

Et il la toppa.

Sirius eclata de rire.

"J'arrive pas a croire que c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin, mais c'est toi qui dors encore avec une peluche."

Remus fit une moue boudeuse "C'est pas une peluche. C'est Monsieur Lapinou, le lapin de l'enfer."

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Sirius.

"Ca vaut toujurs mieux que d'avoir des revues pornos sous son matelas."

"Aaah attention, Play Boy n'est pas une revue porno! Et en plus tu en as aussi sous ton matelas"

"Pardon?"

"Je manquais de place."

Remus porta la main a ses tempes, Sirius pouvai vraiment etre envahissant.

"Qu'on soit clair Padfoot, mon ami, demain soir, après les cours, les revues on disparu de sous mon matelas ou je les brules. Toutes."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"Tu, tu ferias pas ca! Moony, vieux frere?"

"Vieux frere que dale, tu garde tes saletes chez toi."

Sirius se remis a bouder.

"En plus", ajouta Remus, sans pitie aucune "C'est entierement ta faute si on est coince ici. Et on va sans doute attrapper un pneumonie. Et on va en mourir."

"Tu exagere encore."

"Jamais."

Il y eu quelques instant de silence. Sirius tenta de nouveau de voir le poulet.

Mais cette fois il ne vit que le sol qui faisaient son boulot du mieux qu'il pouvait, a savoir etre dense et avoir l'air terriblement dur au cas ou quelqu'un tombe.

Quelques plantes remuaient leur feuilles d'un air menancant.

Sirius s'appuya contre les portes en soupirant.

Remus s'etait assis sur les marches. Quelque chose dans la tete de Sirius gemit comme un chiot a qui on a retire le jouet.

Puis, soudain, Remus se leva et marcha droit sur Sirius. Celui-ci avala sa salive.

Leurs visages n'etaient separes que par quelques centimeters.

"Re, Remus?"

Sans repondre, Remus leva sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius tomba a la renversa dans le hall.

Devant lui la silhouette de Remus se decoupait dans la nuit. Trempe, la cape et les cheveux au vent. Il se pencaht et lui offrit sa main.

Sirius l'accepta et s'epousseta, son fessier et son honneur etaient meurtris.

"J'arrive pas a croire que tu n'a pas pense a ce sort. C'est la premiere chose que j'aurais faite."

Sirius se gifla mentalement. Remus lui tendit la main de nouveau.

"Allez viens, on rentre a la maison."

Sirius pris la main tendue et ils rejoingnirent le vestaire en gambadant tels des cabris. Ou des poulets sur la route, selon la metaphore que vous preferrez.

* * *

**

* * *

Et voila! C'est tout pour le moment. Review!**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier mes chers petits lecteurs qui m'envoient des reviews meme après tellement de temps, et meme si je repondspas tout le temps.**

**Merci, merci merci.**

**Merci tout particulierement a ZRedPoppy pour avoir reconnu monc cher et tendre (?) Humbert Humbert, de Nabokov, mon Amour.**

**Et merci aussi a Saëlya Nedra, don't la review m'a rappel que j'avais un chapitre a peine entame qui m'attendais sur mon ordinateur.**

**Si jamais des lecteurs de mes autres fics se retrouvent ici, n'ayez crainte, je vais retrouver mon ordi aux alentour du 14 juillet, et la mes fics vont reprendre. Pour de vrai de vrai. Si.**

**A condition que j'ai des reviews bien sur (chantage, chantage)**


End file.
